


Control

by jaskiersvalley (connorssock)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shy Eskel (The Witcher), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/jaskiersvalley
Summary: Before the scars Eskel had no qualms about bedding Geralt and Lambert. After them he withdrew from them. No brothel would accept his coin, he couldn't bring himself to seek out Geralt and Lambert so Eskel spent years without being touched. The other two decide it's high time that changed again.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert
Comments: 21
Kudos: 127





	Control

There was a definite before and after in Eskel when he got the scars on his face. The before was something Geralt remembered with great fondness, memories of their time spent together in bed, in the stables, even in the forest when the forktails hadn’t deigned to turn up. He had to admit he missed those times. Sure, Lambert was just as willing and fun a partner but there was something about having someone as broad as Eskel holding him that made it special. After the scars everything stopped. Eskel withdrew, turned down offers, hid away in his room and kept very much to himself. It seemed even a goat’s company was better than Geralt and Lambert’s. Though none of his actions stopped the bitter stench of sadness and frustration that seemed to follow Eskel wherever he went.

Several winters passed, the scars became less angry, Eskel more resigned to his fate. It was only during a drunken conversation that he admitted that nobody had wanted to touch him since the accident, no brothel would take his coin. Which meant that he hadn’t had the tender caress of a lover, even a make believe one with a prostitute in years. Guilt ate away at Geralt and he pulled Lambert into his room that night, holding him close, wishing they could have Eskel between them. But Eskel resolutely refused, shying away from touch. It was only another drunken night that he finally blurted out, “It’s been so long, I fear it would be so gentle it would hurt.”

That just wouldn’t do. At night, Eskel bid them goodnight and returned to his room, lonely, sad and wistful. Drunkenly offering him a place in their bed didn’t help, even with reassurances that it would be nothing beyond a snuggle, warm bodies to chase the chill away with. Resolute in his repulsiveness and undesirableness, Eskel was unmoved.

“We’ll show him what he’s missing,” Lambert suggested. “Pull out all the stops. He doesn’t have to join but he should see what’s on offer.”

His time with Eskel of before was much more limited. A few precious years, it had been about as long without Eskel as it had been with. But he could still feel the phantom touch of large hands on his back, the warm breath that tickled the nape of his neck. Not to mention the warm chest that was just perfect to lie on. Sure, Geralt’s was almost as good but, somehow, Eskel’s was unparalleled.

So a plan was hatched. They waited until Vesemir had retired for the night and Eskel was a couple of tankards in. Being a lightweight turned out to have its uses. Without a word, Lambert slipped off the couch and knelt on the rug by Geralt’s feet, staring up at him with hopeful adoration. A hand stroked over his hair and Lambert sighed happily at the touch. He was on his best behaviour, wanting to show Eskel everything he could have.

“I think that’s my cue to head upstairs,” Eskel announced unsteadily. His eyes were glued to Lambert though, taking in his posture, the happy way he nuzzled into the palm against his cheek.

“Stay.” That was definitely an order from Geralt and he stared Eskel down. “No need to do anything, just watch.”

After a few seconds of silent staring, Eskel slumped back into his armchair, cheeks flushed. Geralt refused to call it a victory or a defeat but, to reward the agreement, he unlaced his trousers and pulled out his cock. Without hesitation Lambert took it in his mouth, trying to hold back on the soft moans and sounds as he greedily sucked.

“Don’t hold back, Baby Wolf,” Geralt purred. “Let him hear how much you enjoy it. How good you can be.”

The groan Lambert let loose was downright indecent and Geralt watched as Eskel shifted in his seat. Clearly he wasn’t as unaffected as he would wish to claim. Placing a hand on the back of Lambert’s head to keep him in place, Geralt moved things swiftly along.

“Why don’t you show him?” he asked Lambert who, with shaking hands, pushed his trousers down, revealing a plug keeping him open and ready. Geralt watched the way Eskel’s eyes flicked between plug and Lambert’s mouth and he grinned. “He’s beautiful, isn’t he? But tell me this, are you wishing you were me?” He paused for a moment. “Or him?”

“Excuse me.” Eskel pushed up from his chair and hurried out.

That didn’t stop Geralt from grinning, knowing all too well that walk and how that stance meant Eskel was trying to pretend he wasn’t hard as fuck. Looking down at Lambert, he stroked his cheek. “You did beautifully. So how about a reward?”

The next morning Eskel didn’t look either of them in the eye and, if his smell was anything to by, he had denied himself release the night before. Either that or it was a rather disappointing climax, not at all what he had been craving. Which only made the next step of Eskel’s seduction easier.

“I have a toy,” Lambert murmured low and secretive as they soaked after training. “Thought you might want to borrow it. It’s got two ends. EIther to share or to get a proper, deep fuck.” He tried to hold back on a grin as Eskel’s nostrils flared and his breath caught. “I’ll leave it in your room.”

That night, if Geralt just so happened to walk past Eskel’s room on his way to Lambert’s, that was pure coincidence. Especially when he gleefully whispered in Lambert’s ear about the needy, desperate little gasps he’d overheard and the smell of arousal that wafter from under Eskel’s door. It had Lambert shuddering in his arms, body clenching around Geralt at the very thought.

They held off on hounding Eskel after that, letting him come to them. Sure enough, a couple of days later Eskel cornered them in the prep room where they were in the process of curing the meat they’d hunted that morning.

“I have some rules.”

Said rules were simple enough. Eskel didn’t want to be touched. Not yet. He needed it to be on his terms. The other two could watch though as he opened himself up on the toy Lambert loaned him. Then he wanted to share the toy with Lambert while Geralt watched. Of course Geralt could touch Lambert as much as he wanted to but not Eskel. They were terms that the two could easily agree to. And so, they found themselves in Eskel’s room, the fire piled high. Lambert was naked and kneeling by Geralt, a collar around his throat, leash attached to it and in Geralt’s hand.

“You’ve got all the time you need,” he promised Eskel. “I’ve got our Baby Wolf under control.”

To prove his point, he pulled the leash tight and Lambert keened, cock bobbing. On the bed Eskel nodded. He had stripped and was kneeling, vial of slick in hand. Watching the other two, his cock had started to fill out but he couldn’t cope with the way the other two watched him so hungrily. Before the scars, he could accept they found him appealing but after? That was a whole different matter. There was a solution though and Eskel turned to brace one hand on the headboard, head dipped. Slick fingers reached behind himself, a cursory touch to get things going. His hole didn’t hold much resistance, he had been using the toy nightly since Lambert left it on his bed. It now meant that once everything was slick and slippery, he could grasp the toy, keep it firm while he sank back on it.

A soft whimper of need from behind him had Eskel turning to look over his shoulder, hair hiding his face, scars facing the wall. It seemed that Lambert had been pulled into Geralt’s lap at some point, legs spread wide. The plug Geralt had pulled from him clattered to the stone floor. A hand under each thigh, Lambert was lifted up and settled over Geralt’s cock. The bliss on Lambert’s face was breathtaking. Eyes half closed and staring at Eskel, his cock dark at the tip with the need for release already. However, what caught Eskel off guard was how Lambert wasn’t watching his hand and hole but rather his face.

“Beautiful.” The word buckled in Lambert’s throat as Geralt lifted then roughly pulled him down again.

Suddenly, the toy wasn’t quite enough. Eskel wanted more. The plan had been to be on his hands and knees, mirrored by Lambert but that wasn’t what he needed now.

“I’m ready,” he whispered. It took a bit of shuffling but he managed to lie on his back, legs spread. “Please. Like this.”

Geralt stood up, Lambert still held open on his cock. Walking to the bed, he let Lambert down who knelt patiently between Eskel’s spread legs.

“You sure?” Geralt asked.

Biting his lip, Eskel nodded, staring up at him. It was all the encouragement Lambert needed and he moved to lie down, legs over Eskel’s thighs as Geralt helped guide the toy into him. There wasn’t much room to move, grinding down on the toy was nice but not enough. Reaching down, Geralt gestured at the sliver of toy visible between them. “May I?”

“Please,” Eskel replied. He closed his eyes and gasped when Geralt’s hand closed around the toy and began to move it between them.

Lambert had no shame in moaning and arching, legs pressing down against Eskel’s. His open display of pleasure helped spur Eskel on. All too soon he was panting too, a hand wrapped around his cock.

“Trust me?” Geralt asked and two sets of golden yellow eyes stared at him as the other two nodded. Letting go of the toy to mutual groans of disappointment, he took a step back. “Lambert, shuffle down a bit more. I don’t want to see any of the toy.”

A soft “oh fuck” left Eskel as he heartily agreed to the idea. As Lambert moved, the toy shifted too until they were pressed flush together.

“Beautiful,” Geralt praised, echoing Lambert from earlier. “Touch yourselves. I’m going to come on Lambert.” He stepped towards the bottom of the bed, aiming for Lambert’s chest. “You’re both taking the toy, sharing it. Can you feel each other’s heartbeats knocking against the toy? Making it press just a little more into you both.”

Lambert’s head tipped back as he arched, climax finally taking him over. HIs shuddering jostled the toy until Eskel couldn’t hold back anymore. Much more quietly, Eskel gasped, hand working over himself to wring every bit of pleasure out. He was as gorgeous as ever in Geralt’s eyes. Finally, he tipped over the edge too, adding his spend to what already covered Lambert.

The three of them rested on the bed until Eskel squirmed, a little uncomfortable. A tap to Lambert’s thigh had him pushing away a bit and Geralt helped pull the toy free of them both before dropping it to the ground to be dealt with later. As per their agreement, he moved away, pulling Lambert into his arms.

“Ummm.” Eskel watched them with dark, sleepy eyes. Obviously something was on his mind and Geralt hoped he knew what it was but he didn’t say anything, allowing Eskel to work at his own pace. “I know we said you two would go back to your room after.”

“Yes.” Lambert had nuzzled into the crook of Geralt’s neck, content to be held and for the other two to sort out whatever they were not quite discussing.

“What if I changed my mind?”

“You want to cuddle with us?”

Eskel quickly shook his head but he did move to the edge of the bed, leaving an open space for the other two. “Maybe you two could cuddle nearby?”

A glance down at Lambert and Geralt decided that he could make this call. He was pretty certain he knew what Lambert would want anyway. Gently, he knelt on the bed, settled Lambert before lying down next to him. It was nice, having his Baby Wolf in his arms while Eskel was nearby. Not perfect by any means, that would only happen when the three of them were in a comfortable, sated heap. But this was a very good start and a solid foundation they could build their way to perfection on.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr @jaskiersvalley


End file.
